The aim of the proposed project Science Snoopy Life Science Investigations for Middle-School Students is to develop innovative software that will incorporate TouchSense(TM) technology for the first time in an educational product for middle school students. Children play the role of science investigators to solve cases presented to them by clients. The Phase I goal is to prove the feasibility of producing a dynamic learning environment that: - allows students grades 68 to experience the scientific process; - includes appropriate virtual investigative science tools that employ TouchSense(TM) technology; - correlates to the National Science Education Standards; - features interactive live-action video clips of real scientists representing different ethnicities and genders; and - is discovery-based and allows students to record their findings in tables, graphs, and an online notebook. The Phase I feasibility study will evaluate the software module's effectiveness - to impart scientific processing skills to students - to induce students to acquire biology and health-related science knowledge and understandings - to motivate students to plan a career in biology and health science related fields The platform-independent, template-based software design will support commercialization by providing the means for the development of the software product in Phases II and III. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Kinder Magic Software has successfully created and marketed children's educational software. Science software is the fastest growing category of children's software titles. Currently, science software offerings for children numbers over 500 titles, representing 15% of children's software titles in the United States. The proposed software will be appropriate for use in public and private schools, after school programs, home schools, and consumer homes. The audience for the proposed software includes the 20.000,000 US school children enrolled in grades 6-8.